Consecuencias de una mentira
by arual17
Summary: [Conjunto Usio Amamiya] Aoko está extraña después de haber sido secuestrada junto a Kaito Kid. Y la visita de su madre no es que ayude mucho. (Continuación de los files 34-36)


_¡Buenas! Aquí con otro conjunto con Ushio. lo que desearíamos que pasase (y no pasará... que te conocemos Gosho...) después de los capítulos Halo de Sol [34-36]_

 _Aclarar que lo escribimos al terminar el último file, pero al yo estar en Alemania estudiando, y lo estrictos que son con el internet, no quisimos subirlo hasta que yo llegase a España._

 _Ushio: Y no es chiste! Te daban multa millonaria aún si usabas aplicación legal! Como sea, gracias otra vez por disfrutar las locuras que inventamos, tanto juntas como separadas, ojalá les guste nuestra versión de la señora Nakamori y les saquemos buenas carcajadas como a nosotras al escribir._

 _Disclaimer: Nada es nuestro, cogemos prestados los personajes (Pero uno si es creación nuestra, aunque cogimos alguna licencia de un personaje de otra serie... A_ _ver si adivinan!)_

* * *

 _ **Consecuencias de una mentira**_

Huele igual… Su respiración es igual… ¡Son diferentes personas! Pero… pero… ¿Por qué me late tanto el corazón?

Con un grito, Aoko despierta de su sueño y se incorpora de su cama con las mejillas rojas y sudando. No otra vez. Gruñendo, se levanta de su cama y camina a su ventana para correr las cortinas y dejar entrar la luz del sol. Sus ojos se desvían a la casa de Kaito y se lo queda mirando mientras se lo imagina roncando en la cama mientras ella duerme cada vez menos por culpa de sus sueños. Sueños en que Kid es el protagonista.

Se tapa la cara al sentirla arder y maldice a la estúpida sacerdotisa que la secuestró junto con el ladrón y provocar ahora un revoltijo de confusión emocional.

Ella siempre ha sabido lo que siente por Kaito pero ahora… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Por qué unas horas a solas con el maldito ladrón de blanco fue suficiente para alterarla? ¿De verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas fans que venderían su alma a cambio de un momento a solas con Kid? Vuelve a gruñir y sale de su cuarto para ir al baño.

Estuvo más de la cuenta bajo la ducha. Viendo las gotas resbalar por su cuerpo le hizo recordar a las gotas de sudor del ladrón mientras intentaba salvarles con una pérdida de sangre considerable. ¿Por qué salvarla? No, se estaba salvando a sí mismo, ella sólo estaba en medio. Pero... Entonces... ¿Por qué la protegió de la caída, recibiendo él todo el golpe? ¿Y cuando la apartó con presura de las estacas escondidas? - ¡Basta! - Se dijo a sí misma. - Kaito es Kaito. Y Kid es Kid.

Salió de la ducha y se preparó para ir un día más a clases. No le daba tiempo de tomar el desayuno, por lo que cogió una loncha de tostada y un plátano y salió por la puerta.

\- ¡Aoko! - La aludida se giró en la entrada de la escuela, viendo a su amiga de gafa y coletas correr hacia ella. - ¡Buenos días!

\- Buenos días, Keiko. - La saludó.

Keiko la observó con una mirada preocupada. - ¿Te ocurre algo? No te veo muy bien... - Comentó. - ¿No dormiste bien?

La chica mostró una sonrisa despreocupada. - No es nada, sólo tuve una pesadilla.

\- Tuvo que ser muy mala. - Insistió sin dejar la preocupación de lado.

\- Horrible.

\- ¿Y Kaito-kun? - Oír el nombre de su amigo le provoca tensión en el cuerpo al recordar la cercanía de Kid a su cuerpo… con sus manos siendo lo único que los separaba... - ¡Y yo que sé! No soy su niñera… de seguro debe estar durmiendo como un oso en invierno.

Las dos amigas llegaron al colegio al mismo tiempo que una moto entra al estacionamiento a velocidad máxima. Todos los estudiantes rodean al dueño, emocionados de tal joya. - ¿No te dijo Hakuba-kun que estaban prohibidas? - Le reprocha al dueño.

Éste se quita el casco, rebelando ser nada menos que Kaito, un poco malhumorado de tal recibimiento. - ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Si no lo hacía, iba a llegar tarde.

\- De seguro solo lo haces para presumir. - Le saca la lengua.

\- Pudiste haberme despertado.

\- No soy tu criada. No es mi culpa que estés despierto hasta bien tarde haciendo Dios sabe qué.

\- Ella tiene razón. - Hakuba llega haciéndose oír y parándose al lado de Aoko con la clara intención de molestar a su rival, cosa que funcionó. - Deberías ser más considerado con Aoko-san.

\- Nadie te invitó Pomposo. - Alega con ojos asesinos.

\- El estacionamiento no es tuyo Kuroba. - A pesar que sonreían, se veía claramente las miradas de odio y las chispas que salían.

Aoko suspira cansada y resignada. ¿Por qué les gustaba tanto pelearse? ¿Es cosa de hombres? Los vuelve a ver y abre sus ojos sorprendida al ver a Kaito vestido de Kid sobre la moto. - ¿Aoko? - La pregunta preocupante de Keiko alerta a los demás.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estas bien? Te has puesto blanca.

\- ¿Ah si? De seguro es tu imaginación Keiko. - Sonríe lo más natural que puede. - Será mejor que nos marchemos a clase o el profesor nos reprenderá. - Dijo girándose y entrando a la zona de los casilleros.

\- ¡Espera Aoko! - Dijo el mago siguiéndola apresurado.

\- Sigue siendo un estacionamiento privado. - Comentó Saguru cuando pasó por su lado.

\- Me importa un bledo lo que pienses, aburrido. - Se giró para contestarle pero siguió caminando, chocando de espaldas contra un alumno.

\- ¡Mira por dónde vas, Kuroba!

Mientras tanto, las chicas ya se habían cambiado de calzado y se dirigían por los pasillos hacia la clase. - Aoko... ¿Pasa algo con Kaito? - Imágenes de Kid aterrado al quitarle el sombrero nublaron su mente. - ¿Se han peleado? Bueno... Siempre se pelean... ¿Pero ha hecho algo grave?

Aoko no respondió al momento, sólo pudo cuando se obligó a borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza. - No pasa nada. Estamos como siempre.

\- Seguro...

\- ¡Aoko! - Se tensó en cuanto el dueño de esa voz llegó a su lado. - Te iba a preguntar... ¿Has hecho los ejercicios para hoy? ¿Me los puedes dejar un segundo? - Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa sobándose la nuca.

Al hacer el chico ese movimiento, su aroma llegó a las fosas nasales de su amiga, haciéndole recordar el momento en que estuvo más cerca de Kid. Su corazón vuelve a latir aceleradamente con la clara imagen de sus manos descansando en el pecho del ladrón, sintiendo en la punta de los dedos el latido acelerado de aquel hombre que luchaba por vivir. Su cuerpo se calienta al recordar el calor que impregnaba a pesar de la herida y también su sonrisa tan parecida a Kaito… - ¡Estúpido Kaito! - Se queja mientras busca en su mochila y le golpea el pecho con el cuaderno. - ¡A ver si aprendes a ser responsable en vez de hacer cosas estúpidas! - Le reprocha para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse.

\- ¡Oye Aoko, ¿Qué te hice ahora?!

\- ¡Averígualo tú mismo Bakaito! - Alega sin dejar de caminar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Kaito-kun? - Pregunta Keiko preocupada.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Esa Ahoko…

\- Hmmm… - Medita Keiko. - Debió haber sido algo muy malo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ya sabes, cuando secuestraron a Aoko.

El cuerpo de Kaito se paraliza ante el recuerdo. ¿Y si…? No. Imposible. Aoko nunca ha sospechado y él se aseguró de tomar todas las oportunidades que le dio el destino para asegurarse de ello.

Durante el transcurso de la clase, Aoko tenía que concentrarse el triple para no desviar sus ojos en Kaito. Si lo miraba, se lo iba a imaginar herido otra vez… O vestido de Kid… Cierra los ojos, esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué su subconsciente la tortura tanto? Ya quedó bastante claro que no son la misma persona… Pero… Pero… ¿Y si…? ¿Y si es una excusa para no pensar en la posibilidad que le esté gustando dos personas? ¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¿Gustarle un ladrón mentiroso y sin moral que sólo ha tenido frente a sus ojos unas horas? ¡Es ridículo! Bueno… no es que Kaito sea el ejemplo de caballero tampoco…

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y maldecir en su mente. ¿Acaso Kid la ha drogado o algo así? - Nakamori Aoko. Nakamori Aoko. - Se sobresalta al escuchar su voz en el megáfono de su salón. - Nakamori Aoko, se solicita su presencia en la oficina del director. Por favor, recoja sus cosas.

Aoko pestañea sin entender lo que está oyendo. ¿De verdad estaban solicitando su presencia? ¿Con sus cosas? ¿Pero qué ha hecho? Escucha los susurros de sus compañeros y se pone muy nerviosa de tener sus ojos en ella. - Nakamori-san, será mejor que no haga esperar. - Le advierte su profesora. - Debe ser una emergencia.

¿Una emergencia? O Dios… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo a su padre? Guarda todas sus cosas a gran velocidad, se pone de pie y pide perdón a la maestra por salir corriendo, olvidando cerrar la puerta.

Por favor, por favor, que esté bien. Se repetía constantemente en la cabeza. Rogaba que no sea nada malo… Quizás el director solicita su ayuda para un evento escolar, ¿no?

Al fin distingue la oficina y abre con todas sus fuerzas, con el grito a punto de brotar en su garganta. - ¡PAP…!

\- ¡Aoko!

La chica se paraliza al ver a esa persona ahí. En la oficina del director… ¡En la misma ciudad que ella! ¿Qué está soñando? - ¿M… mamá? - Pregunta incrédula, aún con los ojos y la boca abierta. Su susodicha madre corre a abrazarla. No. No es un sueño.

\- ¡Oh mi queridísima niña! Me tenías tan preocupada... Cuando me enteré de lo que te pasó cogí el primer vuelo a Tokio. - La miró a los ojos sin apartar las manos de los hombros de su hija. - ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Y por qué no lo hizo tu padre? ¿Estás bien?

Aoko detuvo a su madre ante el ataque de preguntas que recibió. - Tranquila mamá, no pasó nada. No queríamos que te preocupases por eso no te llamamos.

\- ¿Que no pasó nada? ¡Fuiste secuestrada!

Soltó aire con pesadez. - No es como si yo hubiese sido el objetivo...

\- Sí, sí. A por quien iban era por Kaito Kid. Lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado como suele decirse, ¿no? - Le sonrió con dulzura. - Pero tu padre no tiene perdón, mira que llevarte a una operación...

Aoko estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Era verdad, ella estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados. ¿Qué le hubiera pasado a Kid si ella no hubiera estado ahí? ¿Hubiera sido atrapado? ¿Hubiera... Muerto? La sola idea hizo que algo dentro de ella se estrujara.

\- Querida, ¿te pasa algo? - Se preocupó su madre. Ella la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa falsa. Observó a su alrededor y se percató que estaban solas en el despacho del director, ¿cuándo se había marchado? - Ven, siéntate, tienes mala cara. - La acompañó hasta las sillas que habían frente a la mesa del director y se sentaron una frente a otra. -Lo siento, tienen que ser malos recuerdos. Después de todo, un secuestro...

\- No mamá. - La detuvo. - En serio, estoy bien. Sólo es que no me ha dado tiempo de desayunar, ha tenido que ser una bajada de azúcar.

\- ¿Bajada de azúcar? ¿Sin desayunar? ¡¿Pero qué hace ese irresponsable de Geizo?! - Sus ojos desprenden fuego de rabia. - ¡Espérate a que le ponga las manos encima!

\- Por favor, sabes que papá está muy ocupado en el trabajo.

\- ¿Ocupado? ¡Está ocupado siendo un perdedor! ¡Más de veinte años y sigue obsesionado con ese ladrón de cuarta! - Se cruza de brazos. - Cuánto me alegra haberlo dejado.

Aoko responde con un suspiro agotado. Siempre es lo mismo, les gusta mucho a sus padres criticar al otro. Geizo reprocha lo infantil y despreocupada que es Minako de la vida y de su hija. En cambio, su mamá reprocha lo trabajolico y bueno para nada que es y trata a su hija como una criada al no alcanzarle para una. - Mamá… ¿Por qué estás aquí y no esperaste a después de clases?

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? - Su sonrisa preocupa a Aoko. - He venido a llevarte a pasar un día de madre e hija.

\- ¿Qué? Pero mamá, las clases...

\- Ya está todo solucionado con el director. - Hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano. - Me apoya en que necesitas un día de relajarte para superar tal trauma.

\- En otras palabras, quieres que vayamos a un spa, de compras y comer de lujo. - Ve la sonrisa de su madre y asiente varias veces con la cabeza. Iba a reprochárselo, pero luego piensa en Kaito y Kid y en cómo se sintió hace un minuto. Quizás un día con su mamá la distraiga lo suficiente para no pensar más en eso. Su madre tiene esa habilidad. - Trato hecho… Pero dentro de la ciudad que no quiero terminar en otro continente… Otra vez. - Recordando como un simple almuerzo terminó en la India.

\- Moo... Aoko... - Se enfurruñó. - Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Créeme, lo mejor para mí no es sacarme de en medio de una clase y llevarme a un Spa, compras y comida en... ¿Roma?

\- París.

\- Lo que yo decía.

\- Está bien, está bien... No cogeremos avión. Dejaremos París para tu luna de miel. - Dijo con ilusión. - Aunque por supuesto, yo no iré, que me tienes que hacer nietos.

\- ¡Mamá! - Su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Y su color aumentó en cuanto la imagen de cierto mago apareció en su mente. Sus orejas casi echaban humo.

\- Uh... ¿Tenemos alguien en mente? - Dijo ladina.

\- ¿Pero qué cosas dices? - Se levantó y cogió su mochila, que la había soltado sin darse cuenta en la puerta de la oficina en cuanto recibió a su madre en brazos. - ¡Vámonos ya!

Madre e hija iban saliendo de la escuela hablando animadamente cuando una mirada azulada las encontró, soltando el aire de preocupación que tenía guardado desde que los altavoces llamaron a la chica al despacho del director. Al menos sabía que nada malo le pasaba.

Después de un relajante Spa y varias compras en las tiendas de más moda, se encontraban comiendo en lo alto del Gran Hotel de Tokio los mejores platos que se podían encontrar. Debía reconocer, que a veces le gustaba que su madre la mimase de esa manera. - Y dime, Aoko... - La chica la miró mientras se llevaba un trozo de tarta a la boca. - ¿Te gusta vivir con tu padre?

La chica frunció el entrecejo, dejando el tenedor en el plato. - Claro.

\- Porque... Había pensado que podrías venir a vivir conmigo. - Dijo tranquilamente bebiendo de su vaso de vino.

A la joven se le secó la boca ante esas palabras. No podía creer que su madre le hubiera dicho eso. Debía de haber escuchado mal. - ¿Qué?

\- Lo que has oído, ¿No te parece genial pasar más tiempo juntas?

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? Ustedes decidieron que lo mejor para mí era un lugar fijo.

\- Tenías 6 años entonces y no quería darte la misma infancia que yo tuve. - Se queja con los recuerdos del pasado que poco sabe Aoko y nunca presionó porque nota lo duro que fue. Incluso su padre un día la justificó, alegando que sus padres no eran atentos al estar concentrados en los negocios, la fama y el dinero, y por eso no tiene buena referencia paternal y hacía lo que podía. - ¡Pero nunca me imaginé que el rufián de mi esposo te pondría un delantal como a una cualquiera!

\- Mamá, ya te dije que no me molesta hacerlo. Yo solita empecé.

\- Pero tu padre no tuvo las agallas de detenerte y contratar a alguien. ¡Aparte de bueno para nada, es un mezquino orgulloso! - Sus manos forman puños al pensar otra vez en Geizo.

\- Si tanto se desprecian, no entiendo por qué aún no se divorcian.

\- Estamos muy ocupados trabajando para perder el tiempo.

\- Aja… - Frunce el ceño. Está claro que hay más o su madre no seguiría usando el anillo de compromiso como collar. - Bueno mamá, es muy inesperada tu petición.

\- ¿Acaso no quiere estar conmigo? - Al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Claro que no, sabes que te quiero mucho y me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo… Pero tengo la escuela… Mis amigos… A… - Se le acaba la voz al pensar en Kaito. Tose. - ¿Por qué me lo pides?

\- Porque todo es culpa de tu padre. - Golpea la mesa con las dos manos, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor. - ¡No sólo es un experto en quedar en ridículo, también es un inepto que permite que secuestren a su hija en sus narices! - Otra vez Aoko puede ver el fuego en los ojos de su madre, también azules. - ¡Jamás se lo perdonaré!

Aoko estaba en una encrucijada. Por un lado, no quería defraudar a su madre, pero tampoco quería perder todo lo que había construido. La escuela, sus amigos, su padre, Kaito... ¿No volvería a ver a Kaito de nuevo? La imagen de su amigo sonriéndole iluminaba su mente, y justo en un segundo, vio a Kaito como el ladrón que le estaba quitando el sueño desde que estuvieron juntos.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando borrar esa línea de pensamientos de nuevo. Con lo bien que se había quedado después de los chorros del hidromasaje... - Esto es... Inesperado, mamá. Me estás pidiendo algo que no puedo tomar a la ligera.

\- Lo sé, hija. - Le agarró la mano con cariño sobre la mesa. - Pero insisto, es lo mejor que veo para ti en este momento. - Los ojos de su madre la miraron con súplica y preocupación. - Sé que algo te pasa y no me lo quieres decir, está bien. - Adelantó a lo que iba a decir su hija, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. - Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, y que puedes contarme todo, cualquier cosa. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron sin poder detenerse, asintiendo a sus palabras. - Lo sé... Sólo... No estoy preparada para nombrar en alto estos pensamientos... Y...

\- Shhh... - La tranquilizó. - Tranquila. - Sonrió. - Cuando estés preparada, estés conmigo o no, escucharé lo que tengas que decir, y lo solucionaremos juntas. Ahora vamos al cuarto que he arrendado para que te pongas la ropa nueva e iremos a…

\- Tengo que hacer la cena en casa.

\- Absolutamente no. Mientras yo esté en la ciudad no voy a permitir que el estúpido de Geizo te tenga en la cocina. - Saca el celular y empieza a marcar números.

\- ¿Vas a llamar a papá?

\- ¿Estás loca? Voy a pedirle a recepción que vayan a dejar un banquete en la casa. - Sonríe malvadamente. - Va a estar furioso y con la boca llena al mismo tiempo. - Aoko se ríe nerviosa, ya imaginándose la escena. Pero ahora no va a ser referí, está muy a gusto con su mamá. - Ahora que está solucionado, nos vamos a yoga.

Cuando Kaito llega a la casa de Aoko para comer, le sorprende que el inspector esté y no Aoko. Cuando generalmente es al revés y el inspector llegaría en unas horas más. - Kaito-kun, ¿no andas con Aoko?

\- ¿No la retiró temprano, inspector?" Recordando a la misteriosa mujer de gafas que acompañaba a Aoko. Pensaba que esa persona era un oficial por la confianza de Aoko.

\- ¡¿Cómo QUE SE RETIRO TEMPRANO?! ¡¿MI HIJA SE HA ESCAPADO DE CLASES?¡ - Sin creérselo. Antes que las cosas se pongan tensas, tocan el timbre.

El inspector, rápido, abre la puerta y se encuentra a unos hombres vestidos de mayordomo con grandes bandejas llenas de comida. - ¿Nakamori Geizo? - Ven cómo el susodicho asiente. - Les traemos la cena.

\- ¿Qué? - Es todo lo que puede decir mientras la gente va entrando y llena su mesa de comida deliciosa y de la mejor calidad.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, inspector? - Kaito miraba con la boca abierta el gigantesco pavo.

Nakamori estaba ya uniendo los cables. Su hija se fue temprano y ahora un banquete que no le alcanza ni con dos años de sueldo. La vena en su frente se hace gigante y explota: - ¡MINAKOOOOOOOO!

\- Señor, también le tenemos un mensaje. - Uno de los mayordomos le habla como si nada. - Dice: Por favor, no te enojes con mamá. Aoko.

El inspector respiraba con la intención de tranquilizarse, pero no lo conseguía. Kaito miraba la escena a unos pasos del inspector, analizándolo todo. - ¿Mamá? - Preguntó sorprendido. - ¿La mujer que iba con Aoko era su esposa?

\- ¡Ex-esposa! - Le dijo con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Kaito dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, asustado. - Esta Minako, ¿cómo se le ocurre sacar a NUESRA hija de en medio de clase? ¿Y sin consultarme antes? - Se dirigió a la mesa repleta de un banquete de reyes y se sentó, cogiendo una pata enorme del pavo y llevándoselo a la boca furibundo. - Mujer irresponsable... Siempre viendo sus necesidades antes...

\- Le ha ordenado la comida, así que no creo que... - Se detuvo en sus palabras ante la mirada furibunda del hombre.

\- Nosotros hemos terminado. - Dijeron los repartidores. - Si no desean nada más, les deseamos una buena velada y buenas noches.

La casa se quedó en absoluto silencio tras el golpe en la puerta al cerrarse. Los dos hombres se quedaron donde estaban sin hacer algún movimiento. Sobre todo Kaito, temía la reacción del adulto.

\- ¿No vas a comer? - Le dijo sin mirarlo. El chico se sentó de inmediato y cogió un trozo de carne que había cerca. - Me va a oír en cuanto llegue a casa... ¡Y más le vale traerla pronto! - Dio un mordisco a una patata asada. - En serio Kaito, no te cases nunca. - Dijo con la boca llena. - Las mujeres no dan más que problemas. - Kaito responde con una risa nerviosa y las mejillas levemente rojas. Tose y continúa comiendo. - Aún no entiendo cómo termine pidiéndole matrimonio, fui un estúpido al dejarme engañar con su cara bonita. Por dentro es una arpía.

\- Aoko me dijo que trabaja alrededor del mundo.

\- Trabaja derrochando dinero alrededor del mundo. - Corrige malhumorado y con la boca llena. - Es hija única de una actriz y empresario… Tienen tanto dinero que hasta los bisnietos de Aoko podrían ser unos vagos… Está acostumbrada a ser una malcriada en conseguir lo que quiere.

Kaito se atraganta. ¿Tan importante es esa familia? ¿Y cómo es que tal mujer terminó con… Bueno, con el inspector? Por los gestos que hace Geizo es obvio que hay algo más pero es mejor no meterse. Pero ahora entiende porqué de niños Aoko le comentó lo mucho que envidiaba a Chikage y Toichi por mostrar tanto amor cuando a Kaito le daba asco. Aquel entonces creía que era una estupidez de las niñas.

A las ocho de la noche escuchan la puerta abrirse y Kaito queda embelesado al ver a Aoko usando un elegante vestido a las rodillas de color rosa que revela más curvas de lo normal y unos tacones blancos. Sus manos sostienen sus bolsas de compras y la mochila de la escuela. - Ya llegué.

\- ¡Aoko! ¡¿Por qué no me has llamado para avisarme que la arpía vieja de tu madre te secuestró de la escuela como una irresponsable?!

\- ¡¿DISCULPA?! - Se oye una voz furiosa detrás de Aoko. - ¡EL UNICO VIEJO RABO VERDE ERES TU, QUE SE ROBO LA INOCENCIA DE UNA POBRE CHICA DIEZ AÑOS MENOR PARA LLEVARLA A LA IGLESIA. - Aoko suspira hondo. Y ahí vamos de nuevo.

\- ¿A ti cómo se te ocurre sacar a NUESTRA hija de en medio de clase? ¿Y si baja las notas por tus ganas de divertirte?

\- La niña necesitaba un día de relax después de todo lo que ha pasado. No todos los días es secuestrada por una sacerdotisa lunática, ¿no? - Le recriminó. - ¡Debiste llamarme!

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para escuchar tus gritos sin fundamento? ¡No le pasó nada!

\- ¿Nada? ¡Debió de estar aterrada! - Levantó las manos hacia el cielo.

Mientras sus padres discutían, Aoko dejó las bolsas cerca del pasillo que daba a su cuarto y se sentó en la mesa junto a Kaito, pero no muy cerca tampoco. Su mente daba vueltas desde que su madre le propuso vivir con ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? Miró de reojo a su mejor amigo, que intentaba no mirar hacia ninguna parte en específico. Si se iba, le echaría mucho de menos, de eso estaba segura. Pero también... Puede que una temporada lejos de él se le aclarasen los pensamientos.

\- ¡Díselo Aoko! - En cuanto escuchó su nombre, posó la vista en sus padres, que la miraban con intensidad. En su campo de visión también entró Kaito, que la miraba con un sentimiento que no supo diferenciar. - ¡Dile que te vas a ir conmigo!

Aoko se quedó muda. Boqueó. Mientras se cambiaban en el hotel, le comentó a su madre que a lo mejor no estaba mal irse con ella, pero de comentarlo a afirmarlo era un paso grande. - Yo... Mamá está muy preocupada por lo que pasó y… Bueno yo… No pienso que sea una mala idea. - Comenta lo más casual que puede, incluso se encoge de hombros.

\- ¡Aoko, no te vas a ir a ninguna parte con la desinteresada de tu madre!

\- ¡¿Desinteresada?! ¡Yo no la tengo de criada en la casa y sola ni me olvido de sus cumpleaños!

\- Aoko, te dije que no le comentaras eso.

\- Me lo dijiste tarde, ya se lo conté porque me había enojado.

\- Ella tiene que vivir conmigo. - Reprocha Minako. - La tienes abandonada y permites que se la lleven bajo tus narices… ¡No me sorprendería que un día Kaito Kid se aparezca en su ventana y le haga cosas! - Tanto Kaito como Aoko arden a rojo vivo por tales palabras. Peor el chico porque ya se lo había imaginado centena de veces.

\- ¡No seas tonta, Kid es un ladrón, no un secuestrador de mujeres. - Yo no me confiaría, piensa Kaito observando el cuello de Aoko descubierto a excepción de unos mechones cortos. Se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado.

\- ¡No me importa, has fracasado y ahora es mi turno de tener a Aoko! - Junta sus manos y le brillan los ojos de ilusión. - Vamos a recorrer el mundo en sus vacaciones, tendrá los mejores maestros y me acompañará en mis sesiones de modelaje… ¡¿No es genial Aoko?!

\- Pues…

\- Y con lo preciosa que eres, de seguro te van a pedir que modeles también o actúes en una novela….

\- Mamá, ya estas fantaseando otra vez. - Suspira e idea rápido un plan. - Por qué no lo pensamos mejor los tres como familia mañana… Sin discusiones. ¿Está bien?"

\- Muy bien, mañana será. - La mujer se acercó a su hija y la abrazó en cuanto la otra se puso de pie. - Ya verás que tomarás la mejor decisión para ti. - Le besó la mejilla y se separó, reparando en el chico. - ¿Y éste quién es?

Aoko miró a su amigo, pero él evitó su mirada. No podía creer que se estuviese planteando irse.

\- Es el hijo de Chikage. - Respondió Geizo por su hija.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos. - ¿Eres Kaito? ¡Pero cómo no te reconocí! - Se llevó una mano a la frente. - Eres la viva imagen de tu padre a su edad.

El chico sonrió y se levantó. - Es un placer, señora...

\- Minako, por favor. No quiero que me asocien con este bueno para nada. - Dijo señalando despectivamente al hombre del bigote, que gruñó molesto. - ¡Ven a mis brazos! - Le abrazó, sorprendiendo al chico. - Si que tienes un buen ver. - Comentó mirándole detenidamente.

\- Mamá... - Le recriminó sonrojada su hija.

\- Yo... Será mejor que me marche. Ya se está haciendo tarde y creo que... Esto es algo de familia... - Miró significativamente a su amiga, rogándole con la mirada que recapacitase. - Ha sido un placer. - Se despidió de la mujer. - Inspector Nakamori... - Dijo acercándose.

\- Buenas noches hijo. - Se despidió.

\- Hasta mañana. - Dijo mirando otra vez a la chica, la cual le devolvió la despedida levemente.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, Minako miró a su hija inquisitivamente. - Bueno, mañana después de clase vendré y hablaremos civilizadamente, como dice tu hija. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El hombre se cruzó de brazos. - Lo que digas, pero no se va a marchar.

\- ¡Ja! Eso lo veremos. Buenas noches cariño. - Se despidió esta vez con la mano y se marchó, sin dignarse a dirigirle de nuevo la palabra a su esposo.

\- Buenas noches papá. - Aoko cogió sus cosas y se marchó apresuradamente a su cuarto, encerrándose. No quería quedarse a solas con su padre para que la convenciese de quedarse. Era algo que debía pensar por sí misma. Pero la mirada de Kaito la hizo flaquear... Bastante.

\- ¡Espera Kaito-kun! - El chico se detiene al escuchar a la mujer mayor.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Minako-san?

\- No mucho, sólo quería darte las gracias por ser amigo de mi hija y estar siempre ahí para ella. - Inclina la cabeza.

\- No se preocupe. - Mueve las manos en negación. - Ya es normal entre nosotros estar juntos… Como amigos quiero decir. - Se corrige al no querer darle malinterpretaciones.

\- Oye Kaito-kun… - Junta sus manos y le regala una gran sonrisa risueña que le recuerda a Aoko… Ahora debe entender un poco al inspector de cómo quedó fascinado en el pasado. - ¿Te gusta mi hija? - La cara del joven mago arde a rojo vivo. Eso es lo último que se esperaba de un padre. ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan despreocupadamente? Trata de responder pero al principio sólo le sale titubeos. - ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?

\- ¡No! ¡Aoko es mi amiga, nada más!

\- Hmmm… - Se cruza de brazos. - Pero Kaito-kun, Aoko me habla tanto de lo que haces que pensé que te gustaba… ¡Si hasta le miras los calzones! Y ni hablar de cuando le tocaste los pechos en su cumpleaños…

\- ¡No hay nada! - Está muy rojo. ¿Pero qué le anda contando esa tal Ahoko? Peor aún… ¿Qué clase de madre es esta? Bueno… la suya no es una santa precisamente pero…

\- Bueno… si tú lo dices… - Pero su sonrisa misteriosa preocupa bastante al chico. - ¡Nos vemos luego! - Corre a su deportivo carísimo con la mano alzada de despedida.

De nuevo esos sueños en los que dos personas completamente diferentes eran la misma. Sus gestos, su tacto, su olor... El despertador sonó y abrió los ojos con pesadez. Apagó el aparato y se quedó unos minutos sentada, agarrada de sus rodillas. - Es lo mejor... - Miró por la ventana, fijándose en la casa de quien le quitaba el sueño. - Es lo mejor...

Al salir de la casa, una moto con un conductor la esperaba en la entrada, sorprendiéndola. ¿Se había despertado pronto? - ¿Qué haces ahí parada? - Arrancó el motor. - Vamos que llegaremos tarde. - Terminó de decir con un casco de repuesto en la mano para ella.

Se acercó con lentitud, dubitativa. Pero finalmente sonrió y se puso el casco que le entregaba. ¿Qué malo había gozar de su cercanía todo el tiempo que pudiese? Se subió en la parte de atrás y se agarró al asiento. - ¿Qué haces? - Las manos de él cogieron las suyas y le hizo abrazarle por la espalda con fuerza, pegándose todo lo que pudo a él. - Si no te agarras fuerte, te caerás. - Dijo tras evitar un quejido de dolor. Aún la herida no le había sanado del todo, pero con tal de tenerla pegada a su espalda aguantaría cualquier dolor.

Aoko se sonrojó, pero su sonrisa no desapareció. Adoraba su olor, por mucho que le recordase a la de otra persona. Después de todo, era la última vez que pensará así. Una vez lejos, conseguirá olvidar... - ¡Te vas a meter en problemas!

\- ¿Qué significado tiene la vida sin un poco de riesgo?! - Se burla, se puede imaginar su sonrisa socarrona sin la necesidad de verlo.

\- ¡Pues no vengas a mí llorando para que te salve Bakaito! - Kaito se echa a reír como respuesta.

Al llegar a la escuela, el chico espera que su amiga sea la primera en bajarse. Se quita el casco y se queda mirando a su amiga fijamente que la pone nerviosa. - ¿Qué? - Inquiere Aoko aferrándose a su mochila y atenta a cualquier travesura.

\- Tú… ¿De verdad piensas irte?- Aoko no responde al principio y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desviar la mirada o él se daría cuenta de todas sus intenciones. Sus labios se separan ligeramente al contemplar otra vez la imagen de Kid detrás de Kaito. Dios. Como odiaba a ese ladrón por lo que le ha hecho.

\- ¿Acaso piensas controlarme o algo así? ¡Es mi vida Kaito y haré lo que quiera! - Se da la media vuelta. - ¿Quién eres para impedirme conocer el mundo? - Reprocha mientras se aleja a pasos furiosos. Lo que le faltaba. Su amigo conspirando con su padre. Pero es lo mejor, se recuerda.

Kaito la vio entrar a la escuela con tristeza. Se iba. Le iba a dejar. Cerró los ojos y miró hacia los controles de la moto. Y no podía dejar de pensar que él tenía algo que ver.

Aoko había hecho un buen trabajo al evitar a Kaito el resto del día. Intentó disfrutar todo lo que pudo con sus amigas. Ninguna se dio cuenta de que algo más le pasaba aparte de su molestia con el mago.

\- Aoko. - El inglés se acercó a ella mientras sus amigas les miraban cómplices. - Iba a acercarme a la cafetería nueva que han abierto a pocas calles de aquí, si querías acompañarme. - El detective observó de reojo cómo cierto ladrón se tensaba en su sitio. Sabía que tendría el oído bien despierto.

\- Lo siento, pero mi madre está en la ciudad y esta tarde ya tenía planes. - No iba a nombrar nada de la reunión familiar para evitar preguntas que no quería responder.

\- ¿Tu madre? ¿La modelo? - Preguntó Keiko ilusionada.

\- Que yo sepa, sólo tengo una madre. - Dijo con humor.

\- ¡Cómo me gustaría conocerla!

La sonrisa de la chica se ensombreció, cosa que nadie se percató. - Puede que en otro momento...

Aoko se dirigía a casa sola al finalizar las clases. Pudo escabullirse de Kaito. No sabía lo que pasaría si le volvía a hablar. De repente, una mano la agarró y la arrastró a una callejuela, tapándole la boca para que no gritase.

Al ver a su opresor, sus ojos relampaguearon de furia. Consiguió que le destapase la boca. - ¿Pero qué coño haces? ¿Quieres matarme del susto?

\- Era la única manera para poder hablar contigo. - Dijo su interlocutor. - Llevas todo el día evitándome desde que te bajaste de la moto. ¿Tienes miedo de que lo que te pueda decir por la decisión que has tomado? - Ella no respondió. - ¿Es por... Lo que te pasó en la noche del robo? - La chica se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Estoy enojada contigo, ¿Recuerdas?

El mago se rasca la cabeza, en señal de frustración. No quiere que se vaya pero tampoco quiere controlarla. Ni siquiera tiene derecho. - Es de mala educación responder con una pregunta.

\- También lo es acorralar pobres adolescentes en rincones.

\- ¡Mierda Aoko! - Se queja tomándola de los hombros, tensándola. - Sólo quiero… Sólo quiero saber…

\- Kaito, yo… - Respira hondo. - ¿Por qué me haces un drama? - Ahora es el chico quien no sabe qué decir.

Los oficiales no entienden lo que pasa. Están acostumbrados a la hiperactividad de su jefe y que ande enojado… Pero hoy está el doble de molesto. Se ha quejado de todo y cuando escuchó la palabra "modelo" de la radio del oficial Urahara, lo castigó a éste con horas extras. - ¿Qué le pasa al Inspector?

\- A lo mejor lo retaron los jefes.

El elevador se abre y sale una mujer alrededor de los treinta, con gafas que cubren sus ojos y vistiendo de marca. Todos quedaron mudos de tal belleza a pesar de tener los ojos cubiertos. - Buenas tardes, ¿la oficina de Geizo? - Atónitos y mudos, todos señalan la misma dirección. - Gracias. - Camina ignorando las miradas embelesadas y abre la puerta. - Hola querido bueno para nada. - Saluda sonriendo.

El susodicho rompe su lápiz al reconocer la voz y la mira con ojos asesinos. - ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?! - Su grito provoca miedo en sus hombres al otro lado.

\- Vine a hablar de Aoko.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no se irá contigo!

Minako lo ve con ojos indignados y al borde del llanto. - ¿Por qué me apartas de mi bebé? ¿Acaso quieres que le haga lo mismo que me hicieron a mí?

\- ¿Sabes lo traumático que es el ir cambiando de casa cada dos por tres para una niña? - Hizo caso omiso de las lágrimas de cocodrilo de la mujer, la conocía muy bien.

Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en la silla de enfrente de la mesa. - No será así, se quedará conmigo y no volverá a estar de criada para ti. Además... Ya no es tan niña. - Dijo con la imagen de cierto chico en mente.

\- Con esas ropas que le compras cualquiera pierde la niñez. - Se quejó cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡Es la moda!

\- ¿Y si se fuese contigo cómo sería? ¿Un día en Osaka y al día siguiente en Berlín? ¡Aún tiene que terminar sus estudios!

\- Tendrá los mejores profesores que podría desear. - Se levantó. - ¿Pero por qué tengo que darte yo explicaciones? Sólo he venido a decirte que, por el bien de Aoko, no montes ninguna escena en cuanto nos diga su decisión. Que por cierto... - Miró su reloj de pulsera. - Debería de estar a punto de llegar a la casa.

Geizo se levantó de su asiento. - También te digo lo mismo. Nada de escenas cuando te diga que se quedará aquí.

La mujer sonrió ladina. - Eso lo veremos querido. - Dijo saliendo por la puerta, con su ex-marido pisándole los talones y las miradas sorprendidas de sus hombres sobre ellos. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre estar de ese humor con ese pivón acompañándole?

Los ojos azules de los dos jóvenes se miraban con fuerza. La luz anaranjada del ocaso bañándoles. Aoko no pudo evitar, de nuevo, ver a su mejor amigo bañado de sudor y vestido de blanco. Se obligó a apartar la vista. - Aoko... No voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Si es tu decisión irte... De acuerdo. - Ella se sorprendió y le miró de nuevo, pero él le había dado la espalda. - Si crees que lo mejor para ti es irte con tu madre, rica y famosa, vete. - Su voz sonó dura, pero también le pareció escuchar dolor.

El corazón de Aoko se oprime y al mismo tiempo le sacude la rabia. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso y juzgarla tan fríamente? ¡La trató como a una malcriada superficial!

Kaito grita de dolor y cae al suelo por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza por cortesía del bolso de Aoko. Reprocha su ataque pero se paraliza al ver esos zafiros furiosos y a punto de llorar. - ¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no…?! - Se calla y mueve la cabeza en negación. No vale la pena. Se da la media vuelta y corre sin mirar atrás. Tan rápido para que no la alcancen.

Corre y corre hasta llegar a casa y pillar a sus padres en su mundo y tomando café. Si su mamá sonríe por eso significa que ella lo preparó en la cafetera. - Aoko, bienve… - Su sonrisa se borra al ver la lucha interna de su hija. - ¿Aoko?

\- Otosan, perdóname pero quiero irme con mamá.

Nakamori iba a reprochar pero se extrañó al no oír gritos de júbilo por parte de Minako. Voltea para observa, descubriéndola tan seria que de seguro algo malo pasó. - Lo sabía. - Minako se pone de pie. - No sé las razones por las que estás escapando pero espero que me lo cuentes algún día.

La chica no sabe qué decir al respecto. Sólo quiere apartar la mirada azul de su mente. - ¿Cómo…?

\- Para mí, tu padre y tú son tan transparentes como el agua. - Alza la mano al ver que Geizo iba a reprochar. - Querido, esto es un tema privado de mujeres, al menos que quieras oír cosas no placenteras. - Y ahí está de nuevo. Un momento se odian y al otro se tratan como aquellos años felices de matrimonio. ¿Estará ahí escondido el motivo por el cual siguen casados a pesar de todo? A Aoko le duele demasiado la cabeza y el corazón para pensar.

El hombre alternó la mirada de su esposa a su hija durante varias tandas. Le dolía que su propia hija no confiase en él para contarle las cosas. Pero como bien dice Minako, hay cosas que un padre desearía no saber sobre su hija. Suspiró derrotado y dejó la mirada posada en su hija. - Si esa es tu decisión, la respetaré.

\- Mañana comenzaremos con el papeleo de la escuela. Necesitamos tus datos para los profesores que tengo contratados.

\- ¿Te habías adelantado? - Le recriminó el hombre. - ¿Y si hubiera dicho que se quedaba?

\- Ningún problema. - Chasqueó la lengua. - Pero estaba segura que vendría.

\- Voy a... Preparar las cosas. - Dijo Aoko caminando hacia su cuarto.

\- No hace falta. - Se apresuró su padre. - Mañana...

\- No. - Le miró. - Cogeré lo necesario y luego vendré por el resto. Esta noche me iré con mamá.

Sus padres la observaron. Uno con dolor, y la otra curiosa. Algo debía de haber pasado para que desease marcharse cuanto antes.

\- Eso me huele a escapada. - Comenta Minako como si nada, guiñándole el ojo a Geizo de una forma que conocía. - Pero me es difícil creerlo porque mi hija y la de Geizo no es una cobarde. - Eso le dolió a Aoko. Mucho. - Te voy a ayudar. - Continúa parloteando mientras camina al cuarto, llevando a su por los hombros y desde atrás.

Al quedar las dos encerradas, Minako mira a su hija buscando la maleta. En silencio va a los cajones para elegirle la ropa para quitarle pensamientos encima. - ¿Puedo preguntar ahora qué te ha pasado que necesitas irte para despejar tu mente? - Aoko no responde, en silencio abre su maleta sobre la cama. - Pequeña… ¿Quién te ha roto el corazón?

Aoko por fin se desmorona en un llanto, se tapa la cara con las manos para ahogar el ruido pero es demasiado doloroso. Le duele el estómago y el pecho tanto que se sienta, incluso le cuesta respirar. Siente el peso de su mamá sentándose a su lado y la rodea con sus brazos. Inconsciente la joven entierra su cara en el cuello de su madre como cuando era pequeña y deja que le acaricien el pelo y susurren palabras de aliento. - Mi princesa guerrera… Todo va a estar bien.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo estará jamás! - Reprocha obstinadamente entre hipos y llantos.

\- Créeme que sí, siempre duele el corazón roto pero después resurges de las cenizas y tienes otro inicio… Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia.

\- ¿Te refieres a papá?

\- Más o menos… Antes de conocer a tu papá tuve un novio que no terminó bien… Él no se portó bien conmigo… Y estoy segura que ese no es el problema aquí, ¿no?

Aoko niega con la cabeza y toma una gran bocanada de aire. - Es Kaito… Lo amo mucho pero… Últimamente… Siento que no es honesto conmigo.

\- ¿No es honesto?

\- Me oculta algo… Algo que me duele mucho porque si es cierto… Si es cierto significa que no confía en mí… ¿Cómo puedo sentir algo así por él con estos pensamientos tan… Crueles?"

\- Shhh... - La meció como si fuese una niña pequeña, intentando tranquilizarla. - A tu edad, es normal estar confundida. El primer amor es bello, pero doloroso.

\- Por eso debo alejarme. - Se apartó, secándose las lágrimas con la manga y levantándose. - Así dejaré de ver cosas que no son.

\- ¿Qué cosas? - Había hablado demasiado. Si sus pensamientos eran incorrectos, no pasaba nada. Pero si tenía razón... Era una estúpida, protegiéndole a pesar de haberle hecho daño no sólo con sus acciones, sino con sus palabras.

\- Cre... Creía que yo le importaba, aunque fuese un poco. Pero no es así. - Abrió el armario y empezó a sacar ropa y tirarla sobre la cama, al lado de su madre.

\- Muy bien... - Se levantó y cogió el montón recién creado y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. - Creo que estamos bastantes alteradas. Así que a la cama.

\- ¿Qué? - La sorprendió. - Aún queda mucho que...

\- Y mañana a primera hora vendré a ayudarte. Pero esta noche te quedas aquí.

Aoko miró de soslayo la ventana detrás de su madre, observando la casa de enfrente. - No quiero quedarme aquí.

\- ¿Qué clase de chica ha criado Geizo? - Se quejó. - ¿Eres una leona o una gallina? - Puso las manos sobre sus caderas e infló los morros.

La chica recordó con nostalgia cuando su madre hacía eso de pequeña, una sonrisa asomó por sus labios. - Una leona...

\- Pues decidido, esta noche te quedas aquí. Tu padre no perdonará jamás que te marches de un momento a otro.

Pensó en su padre, en lo dolido que estaba ante su decisión. - Tienes razón. - Susurró apenada. - He sido una egoísta.

\- Esta noche la pasarás con él, que vea que no tienes nada en contra de él. No es como si me importase pero...

Aoko sabía que eso no era cierto, a su madre le importaba su padre, por muchas peleas que tuviesen. - Sí. Iré a hacer la cena. - Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Minako suspiró resignada. - Y ahí va la criada de nuevo.

\- Me gusta hacerlo. - Le recriminó. - ¿Cenarás con nosotros? - Dijo con un deje de esperanza. Le gustaría mucho que fuese como cuando era pequeña. Los tres cenando con tranquilidad.

\- Si me quedo a comer, ¿esa sonrisa se va a mantener? - Su hija responde con un ansioso movimiento de cabeza positivo que la hace suspirar. - De acuerdo. - Aoko es la primera en salir del cuarto, Minako prefiere mantener la distancia para lanzarle a Geizo una discreta señal de que todo terminó bien con la V de la victoria y una sonrisa.

\- Lamento mucho mi impaciencia papá. - Dice al momento que lo abraza y se llena del aroma varonil mezclado con tabaco. Iba a echar de menos aquel aroma y seguridad de padre.

\- Está bien Aoko… Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que ya no eres una niña.

\- Aleluya. - Suelta Minako, causando un gruñido de su marido y una risa de su hija. - Te voy a ayudar.

Aoko pestañea, sorprendida. ¿Ha escuchado bien? La ve ponerse el delantal que tiene una cara de gato… No. No oyó mal. - ¿Sabes cocinar?

\- El que piense que es un desperdicio cocinar cuando hay gente que trabaja para eso, no significa que no sepa… - Se encoge de hombros. - El internado de mi escuela te obligaba a aprender sólo por ser mujer… Además, me niego a quedarme aquí para observar cómo haces todo el trabajo mientras tu padre se sienta de vago.

\- ¡No soy un vago! - Refunfuña.

\- Lo que digas esposo. - Saca una olla. Su hija Aoko sólo se mantiene sonriendo de felicidad por aquella pequeña nostalgia familiar que se huele en la casa.

Se pone el otro delantal que queda, uno amarillo con flores azules, y saca los ingredientes necesarios. En cinco minutos, mientras pelaba una papa, le llama la atención oír un tarareo salir de los labios de su madre. Minako va cortando un pedazo de carne muy concentrada que ni siquiera se da cuenta.

Entonces tiene un recuerdo de pequeña que había olvidado por la fiebre: estaba acostada en un sofá y cubierta de mantas mientras escuchaba a su mamá tararear y prepararle algo para el resfrió. Le pareció tan curioso en aquel tiempo que esa canción no solo era interpretada por su mamá, sino también por su padre cuando leía o quería darle cariño a su mamá. - ¿Qué canción es esa que siempre tarareas?

\- Es un vals que bailé con tu padre y lo pedimos en nuestra boda. - Comenta distraídamente. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, sus mejillas se ruborizan levemente. - Es difícil olvidar viejos hábitos. - Tratando de restarle importancia.

Aoko sonríe con un pequeño rubor. - Papá también la tararea sin darse cuenta. - Comenta casual, tratando de no mostrarse ansiosa.

Los movimientos de Minako se detuvieron. - ¿En serio? - Miró con cuidado hacia atrás para observar al policía, que se encontraba en el sofá viendo las noticias. Arrugó la nariz y siguió en sus quehaceres. - Bueno, ¿qué más da?

Intentó aparentar indiferencia, pero su hija podía apreciar las mejillas sonrojadas. Sonrió y miró a su padre. Pero su mirada no pudo evitar fijarse en la pantalla de la televisión, mostrando imágenes viejas de cierto personaje que le quitaba el sueño. Ya no sabía si iba a tener una tan agradable cena.

Minako observó los actos de Aoko detenidamente, extrañándose por su seriedad y melancolía. Observó de nuevo a su marido. No podía ser por... Hasta que vio las imágenes de la televisión. Observó de nuevo a su hija, preocupada.

Había sido una cena, dentro de lo que cabía, normal. A todos les hicieron sentir como en antaño, y alguna sonrisita salía de entre los labios de Aoko, para alegría de su madre.

\- Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. - Dijo Minako levantándose. - Mañana vendré a ayudarte.

\- Te acompaño hasta la puerta. - Dijo Geizo, que ninguna se había dado cuenta que se había levantado con la mujer.

Eso hizo sonrojar levemente las mejillas de la modelo. - Sé dónde está la salida. - Dijo cortante para evitar malentendidos.

\- Aún así. - Se adelantó molesto.

Aoko, sola en el salón y con todos los platos lavados con ayuda de sus padres, se asomó a la ventana, observando cierta casa de cierto mago que la traía de cabeza. - ¿Podré olvidarte? - Susurró al aire frío de la noche. Bueno… eso no importaba ahora. Lo que necesitaba del viaje es despejar la mente y ser ella misma. Ya verá sobre los sentimientos luego.

Mientras tanto, Kaito estaba tendido sobre la cama, sus ojos en el techo pero sin mirar. Solo se enfoca en el tema central de sus pensamientos y el dolor que siente en el pecho al recordarse a cada segundo que Aoko se va. Que él, de alguna manera, le ha hecho tanto daño que se ve forzada en irse. ¿Pero qué? Estúpida Aoko, ¿Por qué no es más clara? Bufa. ¿Quién es él para alegar?

\- Hola Kaito-kun. - Saluda Minako con energía positiva al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta.

Su presencia inesperada asusta tanto a Kaito que soltó un grito mientras se incorpora de la cama. ¡¿Pero cómo entro?! - ¡¿Minako-san?!

\- Mal, mal Kaito-kun… Asustarte así y sin ocultarlo, ¿qué diría Toichi si te viera? - Reprocha mientras mueve la cabeza en negación. - De seguro no has comido… Ven, que te traje lo que sobró de la cena.

-Ehh… No tengo ham…

\- No digas tonterías. ¡Tantos niños muertos de hambre alrededor del mundo y tú negando un simple plato de comida! Qué vergüenza.

Al final acepta porque se ha dado cuenta que Minako es una persona que no acepta un no. Ya sentado y comiendo, se da cuenta como sus fuerzas regresan. No se había dado cuenta de lo débil que estaba a causa de su estado anímico de hace un segundo. - ¿Mejor?

\- Sí… Gracias Minako-san.

\- De nada… Eres el hijo de Toichi, es normal que me preocupe. - Sonríe ampliamente al recordarlo. - Era mi vecino, ¿sabes? Él era como mi hermano mayor… Mi primer amigo sincero que he tenido en este mundo de falsos que me ha rodeado desde pequeña. - Se sienta frente a Kaito y apoya los codos en la mesa para sostener su cabeza con las manos. - Definitivamente eres su viva imagen… Aunque él no era un pervertido con sus compañeras de colegio. - Comenta burlona al recordar las pláticas de Aoko.

La cara del chico arde rojo escarlata. - Hhmmm… Minako-san, ¿por qué vino a verme?

\- Porque hay dos cosas que no me gusta: que me mientan y que dañen a mi Aoko… Y tú has hecho las dos cosas… Kaito Kid.

Kaito se quedó mudo ante sus palabras. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo coño lo sabía? - Sonrió condescendiente. - Minako-san... Esa sí que es una buena broma. ¿Yo Kaito Kid?

\- ¿Qué te dije de las mentiras? - Le reprendió. - ¿Quién te crees que me enseñó a abrir cerraduras? ¿Y quién le presentó a tu padre a Yukiko Kudo? Cuando Kaito Kid volvió a aparecer después de la muerte de tu padre, no tuve ninguna duda de que debías ser tú quien llevaba el manto. - Dijo como si tuviesen la conversación más normal del mundo. - Era imposible que Jii hiciese esas piruetas con su edad. Aunque debo admitir que aún no sé qué te propones. Ni como Kid, ni con mi hija.

\- ¿Con Aoko? - Dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- La quieres. - El chico iba a hablar pero ella le detuvo con un dedo alzado, amenazándole con atreverse a interrumpirla. - Eso es innegable. Lo que no sé es a qué estás jugando. Este tira y afloja ha terminado de debilitar a mi pobre Aoko y, no sé de qué hablaron hoy, pero ella ya se cansó.

Kaito había bajado la mirada. Sabía que todo era culpa suya, pero que un tercero se lo recordase le destrozaba.

\- Si quieres ser la mitad de hombre de lo que fue Toichi, más te vale actuar. Porque si no me la llevaré y, que te quede bien claro, me encargaré de que no la vuelvas a ver. - Las dos miradas azules se encontraron, soportándose la mirada.

\- Si lo que dijese es cierto, y yo fuese Kaito Kid... - La mujer rodó los ojos, el chico estúpido no iba a reconocerlo por las buenas. - Está alentando a un ladrón para que seduzca a su hija...

\- No vas a seducir a nadie, ella ya está hasta las trancas enamorada de ti. - Dijo cruzándose de piernas y brazos. El aludido se sonrojó. - Y sé que no eres un simple ladrón. Tu padre lo hizo por un buen motivo, por Chikage. Y aunque no sepa el tuyo, estoy al cien por ciento segura de que también los haces por un buen motivo. Así que… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

¿Qué iba a hacer? Primero necesitaba despejar su mente, aún sabiendo que cada segundo que pasa lo aleja más de su amiga, de… La mujer que le atrae. Que le gusta.

\- Sólo informo una cosa más. - Comenta Minako casual, observando la ventana. - Se va a tomar un año sabático para estar conmigo a su graduación. - Entonces Kaito se pone de pie y sale por la puerta principal, corriendo como si lo persiguiera Akako con el mismísimo Lucifer.

Minako sonríe con resignación, consciente de que tendrá que posponer su momento madre e hija alrededor del mundo pero feliz de que por fin tendrá paz en su corazón. Se levanta de la mesa y camina al cuarto de Kaito porque, por muchas fotos que haya en la casa, le gusta esa de tamaño grande. Porque la tomó ella misma y se lo regaló en un cuadro. Como el que sale de Kid. Sonríe, ¿quién iba a pensar que lo usaría como entrada a su guarida secreta? Eso habla del lazo de cariño y amistad que los une. - Me debes una grande, Toichi. - Comenta mientras acaricia la pintura, teniendo cuidado de no activarla. - A Kaito-kun aún le falta mucho por aprender.

Horas después, Aoko despierta de golpe a mitad de la noche a causa de sus sueños y maldice por eso. Y pensar que estaba tan bien antes de dormir. Se pone de pie y decide avanzar un poco con el equipaje ya que no cree que volverá a dormir.

Está agarrando uno de sus vestidos nuevos cuando siente el aire detrás de ella. La ventana está abierta. Asustada se da la media vuelta y se sorprende de ver a Kaito Kid de cuclillas en su ventana, afirmándose con una mano mientras la otra sostiene su sombrero de copa. - Buenas noches Aoko. - Saluda mientras su capa se mecía en la fría noche.

Aoko recuerda las palabras de su madre sobre que Kid aparecería un día en su ventana, por lo que tomó la primera arma que encontró: un bate de béisbol que usualmente usa en Kaito.

Al mago no le hizo gracia que Aoko cogiese ese bate de béisbol que le dejaba unos enormes chichones en la cabeza. - Por favor, suelta ese objeto. Sólo he venido a hablar. No nos pudimos despedir bien la última vez que nos vimos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? - Agitaba el bate y lo agarraba con firmeza sobre su cabeza, preparada para asestarle el golpe definitivo. - No tenemos de qué hablar. Si no te marchas, gritaré.

Kid no se movió, seguía observándola con atención. - Lo normal en esta situación, es que ya hubieras llamado a tu padre para atraparme.

Aoko se paralizó. Era cierto, era la hija del inspector en jefe de la policía encargado de atrapar al hombre que estaba ante ella. ¿Por qué no gritó nada más verle? La imagen de su mejor amigo apareció ante ella, haciéndole rechinar los dientes, frustrada. - Te debo una por salvarme la vida, por eso te estoy dejando escapar por hoy.

\- ¿Por qué te vas? - Sus palabras con dolor llegaron a Aoko como un golpe.

¿Cómo lo...? Sólo lo sabían sus padres y... Sus ojos se aguaron, no podía negárselo más. - Deberías saberlo.

\- No. - Se bajó de la ventana y se quedó de pie dentro de la habitación. - No lo sé.

El bate bajó lentamente hacia un lado de la chica. - Lo necesito.

\- ¿Por lo que pasó? ¿El secuestro?

Negó. - Por tu culpa. Desde aquello no puedo pensar más que en ti. - Le recriminó. - Yo... No debería pensar en estas cosas. Estoy confusa. - El bate terminó cayendo al piso y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - ¿Por qué te pareces a Kaito? ¿Por qué cada vez que le veo te veo a ti? ¡Dímelo!

Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon y sus palabras se detuvieron. El ladrón la estaba abrazando. Sus cuerpos pegados, como aquella noche, aunque terminó durmiéndose en segundos, podía recordar la sensación. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma, aquel que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Nota cómo sus propias manos se mueven para aferrarse a él, agarrando con firmeza la espalda de la chaqueta, y que sus ojos otra vez desprendían lágrimas a montones. ¿Aún le quedaba algo para llorar? No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando tan fuerte que tenía que ocultar su boca en el hombro del mago para amortiguar los gritos o su papá vendrá… Y puede apostar que no le gustará ver aquella escena: el mago abrazando a su hija en pijama mientras ésta lloraba.

\- Mira que has hecho Kaito… - No es lo suyo ser rencorosa pero se ha sentido tan mal estos días que era justo devolverle un poco el golpe que él mismo empezó. - Creía… Creía que era importante… Que era tu amiga… Pero está claro que no me valoras.

\- Eso no es cierto Aoko.

\- ¿Qué no es cierto? - Lo aparta de un empujón y lo enfrenta, furiosa. - No me tienes la confianza para contarme la verdad y mira lo que ha ocasionado tus mentiras. - Se señala a sí misma, a sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y de pasar dolor. - Está claro que no me valoras lo suficiente y fui una tonta al creer lo contrario… ¡Así que me voy! - ¿Dónde dejó el maldito bate? Necesitaba darle una buena tunda.

\- ¡Espera! - La agarró del brazo y la mantuvo cerca.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Intentó zafarse de su agarre. ¿Quién diría que el chico escondía tanta fuerza?

\- ¡No! No quiero soltarte. Nunca. - Ella le miró a los ojos, deteniéndose en sus movimientos. El mago la miraba con fuerza. - Sí eres importante para mí, Aoko. Más de lo que puedas imaginar. Y aunque no me creas, te lo quería decir desde el principio.

No podía apartar la mirada de los zafiros que tenía el ladrón por ojos. Era como si un hechizo evitase el poder alejarse de él. - ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios del chico. - ¿Recuerdas en la escuela? Cuando apareció por segunda vez. - Leyó entendimiento en su rostro. - No quería perderte. Pero... Ahora veo que en ambos casos te he perdido. - La soltó, pero ella no se movió. - Cuando... La otra noche... Me quitaste el sombrero, estaba aterrado. De que me descubrieses y me odiases. Me duele que me odies como Kid, pero como Kaito no podría soportarlo.

\- Eso es una excusa tonta. - Reprocha, aunque ya no con la misma fuerza y enojo de antes. - Porque si fuera tan importante ser un ladrón, te hubiese entendido si me explicaras la verdad.

\- Tienes razón, ya quedó claro que soy un tonto… Un idiota, pero… Por favor, dame la oportunidad de enmendar mi error.

Aoko frunce el ceño. - ¿Después de dejar la embarrada, me pides eso? - Apoya las manos en las caderas, enfrentándolo… O al menos eso esperaba porque la verdad es que quiere oír todo y ya está muy cansada para batallar. Si quiere que se vaya, no necesita gritar ni pelear. - Tienes dos minutos.

Kaito no se atreve a reprochar, sabiendo que eso es más de lo que esperaba. - Papá no murió en un accidente… Fue asesinado.

La chica frunce el ceño, sin creerlo. - La evidencia forense dice lo contrario… ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu padre en que andes robando?

\- Mi padre era Kaito Kid antes de ser asesinado, de ahí la extraña desaparición del mago. Se convirtió en ladrón para salvar a mi madre.

Aoko asiente, comprendiendo una parte pero aún faltan respuestas. Respuestas que al parecer su vecino no quiere contar por cómo mira el suelo. Y eso la enoja. - No me ocultes nada. - Reprocha mientras le da un empujón fuerte y lo fulmina con los ojos. - No más secretos que ésta es tu última oportunidad Kaito.

\- Una Organización mató a mi padre porque no quiso cooperar ni dejar de robar joyas para ellos… Y lo hicieron parecer un accidente.

Aoko aguanta la respiración tras aquella revelación. - Lo mataron por una joya. - No fue difícil para Aoko adivinar la conclusión. - Heredaste el manto de ladrón para vengar a Toichi-san… Robando joyas para encontrar la que buscan… Así te vengarás de ellos". Tiene sentido porque Kaito no es de los de tirar el gatillo.

El ladrón asintió. En verdad, se sentía liberado al por fin contárselo a alguien que no fuese de la familia. Sobre todo si era a la chica que le volvía loco. Aunque no lo demostrase. Pero, a la vez tenía miedo de lo que pasase a continuación. Ella llevaba ya como dos minutos sin hablar, mirando a la nada. - ¿Aoko? - Susurró.

Por fin posó la mirada en él. - Lo que me acabas de decir es... - Al chico se le llenó la cabeza de pensamientos negativos. No le creía. Iba a odiarlo por creer que le mentía de nuevo. - Peligroso. ¡Suicida! - Dijo molesta de nuevo.

El mago se quedó a cuadros. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer si ellos te encuentran antes? - Se acercó a él y le puso el dedo repetidas veces en el pecho. - ¡Pueden matarte!

\- No es como si no lo hubiesen intentado ya... - Comentó en baja voz, pero la chica lo pudo escuchar perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has encontrado con ellos? - Preguntó alterada.

\- Bueno... ¿Recuerdas que no pude llegar a tiempo a tu cumpleaños? - Se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso.

\- No me lo puedo creer... - Su boca se quedó abierta durante más tiempo de lo normal. - ¡Yo ahí pensando que eras un mentiroso cuando realidad te andabas metiendo a la boca del lobo! ¡¿Pero en qué andabas pensando Kuroba Kaito?!

\- Baja la voz que nos va a oír tu padre y no estoy presentable.

\- Kid o Kaito, no va a encontrar presentable un hombre en el cuarto de su hija a las tres de la mañana.

Ahí debía darle la razón. - ¿Estamos…? - Tose. No sabe si es correcto decir aquello. - ¿Ya estás mejor? - Se sentía idiota con tal pregunta pero es mejor que presionar con un "ya estamos en paz".

\- No lo sé… ¿Hay algo más que me quieras contar?

Mucho. Podría decirle que Akako es una bruja real que lo acosa para ser su esclavo. Puede decirle que Hakuba sabe que es Kid y lo presiona con todo en la escuela para derrotarlo o que se pelean por ella… Pero pensó que por esa noche no es importante. Que lo importante es Aoko en todos los sentidos para que nunca más se sienta traicionada ni poco querida. - Te amo. - Dice al fin.

Su declaración tomó a Aoko con la guardia baja. Sus ojos y boca se abren de asombro, incluso aguanta la respiración sin darse cuenta hasta que descubrió que necesitaba respirar. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se ruborizan por mucho que se esforzaba por controlarse. - Kai-…

\- Te amo, eres la persona más importante para mí… Así que nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti… De lo que eres para mí…

Y entonces, otra vez, las lágrimas caen en la cara de Aoko. Ella se maldice de ello, pero se siente tan satisfecha y tan feliz luego de tanto tiempo en las dudas que no lo puede evitar. - Mira que eres un tonto… Esperar hasta este punto para decírmelo… - Se queja aún llorando a pesar que usa las mangas para limpiarse la cara.

\- Aquí. - Alza la vista para ver un pañuelo con un bordado de una rosa azul que la hace sonreír.

\- Gracias. - Lo recoge y se limpia, incluso se suena la nariz. De seguro debe lucir un desastre pero de algún modo Kaito no deja de mirarla como si fuera lo más hermoso y tuviese miedo de perderlo. - Yo… - Titubea, con las mejillas rojas. - Vas a tener que trabajar el doble para que te ganes mi confianza otra vez Bakaito, pero… - Respira hondo. - Yo también te amo.

Kaito sonrió, como sólo él sabía hacerlo para dejar temblando las rodillas de la chica que tenía frente a él. Se acercó más a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. ¿Cuándo Kaito se había hecho tan alto? ¿Se habrá puesto plataformas? - Entonces... ¿Significa que te quedas? - Aoko se mordió el labio. - Por favor, quédate conmigo. - Susurró. Sus respiraciones chocaban ante su cercanía.

\- Yo... - Su mente estaba casi en blanco, pero el pensamiento de su madre llegó a ella. Le había dicho que se iría con ella. ¿Le importará que cambie de opinión porque se lo ha pedido un ladrón?

\- Te lo suplico. - Su aroma la inundaba ante su cercanía, embriagándola.

\- Por favor, como no os beséis ya, me va a dar algo.

Los dos chicos miraron asustados hacia la ventana, viendo a Minako asomada en ella. - ¿Mamá?

\- Ups... - No pudo evitar abrir la boca como cuando veía un culebrón. - Perdón... Díganme que no arruiné el momento.

\- Pues... - Dijeron a la vez, sonrojados a más no poder.

\- Mierda... - Se quejó. - Aoko, si te preocupa el que me hayas dicho que te ibas conmigo, no te preocupes. Puedes cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Aoko? - La voz de su padre vino desde el interior de la casa. - ¿Estás bien?

Los tres miraron hacia la puerta. - Maldito bueno para nada... Yo me largo, y tú deberías ir pensando en lo mismo. - Señaló al chico. - Por cierto. Yo me encargo de llamar a Chikage para darle la buena noticia de que somos familia. - Añadió con una sonrisa. - Chau. - Dijo saltando hasta la calle.

\- Tu madre es...

\- Única. - Terminó la chica sin encontrar otra palabra que la definiese. ¿Y su madre sabía quién era Kid?

\- ¿Aoko? - Su padre estaba cada vez más cerca.

\- ¡Debes irte! - Ya hablarían sobre eso en otro momento.

\- No. - Negó. La chica se aterró. - Hasta que me digas que te quedas.

\- ¡Me quedaré! No me iré a ninguna parte, pero por favor, ¡vete antes de que mi padre te vea!

Le acompañó hacia la ventana y, antes de saltar, se giró y la besó. Durante unos segundos, Aoko se quedó totalmente paralizada, pero luego apoyó las manos en los hombros del chico y le correspondió. Kid rompió el beso y le sonrió, juntando sus frentes. - Es una promesa. - Y saltó justo un segundo antes de que Geizo abriese la puerta.

\- ¿Hija? ¿Estás bien? - Dijo algo adormilado.

Una sonrisa tonta se había formado en sus labios, los cuales se tocaba después del contacto con los labios de Kaito. - Sí. - Sólo fue un sueño.


End file.
